The Receipt
by xXKanoXx
Summary: While talking to Cody, in his cabin, Zack finds a highly incriminating object in Cody's wallet, and decides to take advantage of him for it.


_DISCLAIMER: This is a one shot pairing of Zack and Cody, from the Suite Life Series._ _I do not own the Suite Life Series, nor do I have any affiliation with Disney, or the Suite Life Series. This story contains underage gay incest. If you don't like any of those topics, than do not read the following story. Without further ado, I present, my very first fanfic: The Reciept._

 **The Reciept**

"Zack!" Cody called, banging on the door of his twin brother's cabin.

"The fuck do you want? I was sleeping!" Zack said, groggily opening the door. "It's 2 in the afternoon!" Cody said irritated. "Shut up! I was tired!" Zack cried out. Cody stepped inside holding his laptop.

"Anyways... Look at this!" Cody said excitedly, opening his laptop and placing it on Zack's cluttered desk. Cody leaned over the mess, and logged into his email account. "This better be good..." Zack sighed, rubbing his eye. "Trust me, it is!" Cody said energetically, opening an email. "Read this!" Zack looked at the screen.

"Holy shit! Dad got a record deal!" Zack said, surprised.

"Yep!" Cody said, stepping towards Zack's bed. "He's going to be on the ship for a week, to perform in August, too so we'll see him then." Cody exclaimed tripping on Zack's sneakers, and falling onto Zack's bed. "You need to clean your room, it's a mess." Cody said, his wallet falling out of his sweatshirt pocket, as he stood up. "I'm happy for him." Zack said, turning to Cody. "Yeah... I'm just glad he fi- Hold on a second, I need to piss." Cody said walking into Zack's bathroom. Zack walked over to Cody's wallet, and picked it up. "You know your bathroom isn't nearly as messy as I thought it'd be!" Cody shouted from the bathroom. "Thanks?" Zack said, opening a folded receipt that was inside Cody's wallet. Zack's stomach dropped.

It was from the liquor store, on board the ship, and Cody had spent almost $70 in beer, vodka, and wine.

Zack heard the toilet flush, and he walked over to the bathroom. "Cody! What the fuck is this!?" Zack said, bursting into the bathroom.

"What?" Cody said, his jeans, which were not fully zipped back up, slid down to his mid thigh. Cody turned and saw the receipt , and swallowed hard.

"Um... I can explain..." Cody said nervously. "Explain what?" Zack replied. "That you're a fucking alcoholic?"

"Please, don't tell anyone! I promise I'll stop! I'll do anything, if you don't tell anyone!" Cody pleaded.

Zack pondered the thought for a minute. If he let Cody of the hook, he would never have to do any assignments ever again. He would never have any chores. He could have someone to- Zack grinned. "Please, Zack! I'll do absolutely anything!" Cody said. "Okay. I have something you can do." Zack said, as he walked out of the bathroom. He bolted the door, closed the blinds, and turned off the light, and stepped back into the bathroom. "Zack?" Cody said uneasily. "You want me to keep quiet about the shit I found on your wallet?" Zack asked.

Cody nodded, stepping back. "Then suck my dick." Zack said.

"What?!" Cody shouted. "If you want me to keep quiet, you're gonna suck my dick." Zack said pushing Cody to his knees. "Fine." Cody said, as he pulled down Zack's sweatpants. Zack ran his hand through Cody's hair, as Cody pressed his mouth against the growing bulge in Zack's boxers. Cody's jeans fell to his knees, as his bulge started to grow as well. Zack stroked Cody's face, before he began to pull off his own shirt. Cody reached his hand to Zack's stomach, and Zack moaned.

After a little while longer, Zack started to get impatient. "My dick's hard now. Pull it out and suck." Zack commanded." Cody looked up, at Zack. "Pull it out." Zack repeated. Cody's hand shook as he reached into the fly of Zack's boxers, and pulled his erect cock out. Cody stared in awe.

It was 6.5 inches long, quite thick, and uncut like his own. Zack gripped the base of his cock, and shoved inside of Cody's mouth.

Cody gagged, but then obediently began sucking the heavenly member, penetrating his mouth. Zack moaned, as Cody sucked his dick. He ran his hair through Cody's hair and said, "Yeah... Suck harder, you gay fucker." Cody continued to suck, causing Zack to moan even louder, until suddenly Zack pushed, Cody off of his slick member, and into his shower. "Strip." Zack said, as he removed his rocks, and underwear. Cody obeyed, and stripped naked. Zack felt up Cody's cock, making him moan. "Get your ass in the air, and make sure to moan." Zack ordered. Cody followed, and spread his ass apart. Zack then shoved all of his duck into Cody's virgin ass.

"Fuck, yeah..." Cody screamed. "Cum inside of me... Your cock feels so fucking good, in my tight ass..." These words were enough to send Zack over the edge, and he came in Cody's asshole, resulting in Cody's own orgasm. Both boys collapsed, exhausted from the intense fucking they had both had. "Your my slave now, Cody... You're my fucking slave..." Zack panted. All Cody could do was smile.


End file.
